bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Columbia Businesses
Despite Jeremiah Fink's monopoly with Fink Manufacturing, Columbia still featured a lot of businesses, mostly owned by Columbia's middle class. Businesses operating in Columbia *First Lady's Aerodrome *Anderson Brown Co.Bioshock Ways Entreprises Page *Alexander Hot DogsA vendor can be found advertising Alexander Hot Dogs at the Fairgrounds in BioShock Infinite. *Algonquin Luxury Suites *Arcade *Bank of the Prophet *Battleship Bay *Bettermen's Auto Body *Bolton Photography *Breakfast Co.Seen on Cereal boxes *Brown's Dark ChocolateBioShock Infinite: Posters & Paintings on Imgur *Cabaret *Carter's Condensed Milk *Chas. A. White Home and Garden Supply *ChocosFile:Infinite eat.jpg *Cigar Shop *Clarke *Columbia BoardsColumbia Boards can be found on the beaches of Battleship Bay *Columbia Chronicles *Columbia Communication CompanySeen on intercoms throughout Columbia, example location: in the elevator to the Plaza of Zeal. *Columbia Creamery *Columbia Freight *Columbia Telegram Co.[[:file:LuteceTelegram.png|The Telegram the player receives in the Town Center during BioShock Infinite]] *Columbia Tobacco Co.Brand name on cigarette pack *Columbian Flag Company *Columbian ScientificBased on the following dialog on The First Lady in Burial at Sea - Episode 2: Elizabeth: "It can't be this easy. The First Lady mark two was built around a particle lift system just like all the buildings in the city. I read about it in "Columbian Scientific." The particle is seated at the top of the structure. Must be up that lift." *Columbia's Finest Ice *Cunningham Studios *Curt's Groceries & Meats *Dandy's Candies *Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe *Duke and Dimwit Stage Revue!The stage can be found on the Main Street of Soldier's Field (sign is also present in Downtown Emporia). *Duke's Choice ConcessionsTwo Duke's Choice Concessions can be found in Soldier's Field (one near the elevator to the Hall of Heroes). *Easter & Sons Premium Automated Stallions *Emporia Towers *Fancyful Fashion *Fink Manufacturing *First Lady *Fortune Faith Family *Founders Books *Gilbert's Tasty DressingSeen on a sign in the Grocery in on New Eden Square. *Good Time Club *Graveyard Shift *Grocery *Gunsmith Shop *Harper's Family DrugstoreCan be found in various locations, such as Shady Lane of the Town Center. *Harper's Grocery *Hudson's Fine Clothing *Hotel Soldiers Field *Icarus *Katz Soap *Kerner Preferred Hand SoapA Kerner wagon can be found outside the abandoned hotel in the Monument Island Gateway. *King & Son's *Leonie Brothers *Magical Melodies *Marien-McLean GroceryA Marien-McLean Grocery wagon can be found outside the abandoned hotel an an island in the Monument Island Gateway of the Comstock Center Rooftops. *Marlowe's Patented Vigors *Martin & Jeffrey's Mathew's Whiskey *Mc Nulty’s *Minuteman Gazette *New Eden Cafe *OldeWash *Parker & Co. Excelsior Brand Canned Meats *Patriot's Pride *R.J. Pickwick MFGSky-Hook Advertisement *Robert & SonSeen on ex. crates and trailers across Columbia. *Rolston's Patent Fire Arms Mfg. Co. *Royal Matches *Sinclair Cigars *Shoe Shine *Sparkle *Springfield *T. A. Snodgrass Company *Taylor's Soap *The Blue Ribbon *The Fellow Traveller *The Salty Oyster *Thomas's Whisky *Tompson *Toy Soldiers *Wells & Co. *Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works *Wilson'sA tobacco brand, seen on billboards in Comstock Center Rooftops *Wright's Cigarettes Businesses By Location Town Center ;Businesses operating at the Town Center *The Blue Ribbon *Chas. A. White Home and Garden Supply *Cigar Shop *Columbia Creamery *Curt's Groceries & Meats *Grocery *Harper's Family Drugstore *Hudson's Fine Clothing *New Eden Cafe *Patriot's Pride *Springfield *Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works ;Businesses operating at Comstock Center Rooftops *Grocery *Harper's Family Drugstore Monument Island ;Businesses operating at Monument Island *Cigar Shop *Harper's Family Drugstore *Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works Soldier's Field ;Businesses operating at Battleship Bay *Arcade *Columbia Boards ;Businesses operating at Soldier's Field *Cigar Shop *Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe *The Cunningham Studios *Duke's Choice Concessions *Duke and Dimwit Stage Revue! *The Fellow Traveller *Founders Books *Hotel Soldiers Field *New Eden Cafe *Patriot's Pride *Toy Soldiers Finkton ;Businesses operating at Finkton Docks *Fink Manufacturing ;Businesses operating at Finkton Proper *Gunsmith Shop *Fink Manufacturing *Good Time Club ;Businesses operating at Shantytown *Graveyard Shift ;Businesses operating at the Factory *Fink Manufacturing Emporia ;Businesses operating at Emporia *Columbia Creamery *Founders Books *The Salty Oyster ;Businesses operating at Downtown Emporia *Bank of the Prophet *Cigar Shop *Curt's Groceries & Meats *Cunningham Studios *Duke and Dimwitt Stage Revue! *Emporia Towers *Founders Books *Harper's Family Drugstore *Magical Melodies *New Eden Cafe *Parker & Co. Excelsior Brand Canned Meats *Patriot's Pride *Springfield ;Businesses operating at Comstock House *Comstock House Re-Education Center Brand Names *Breakfast Co. *Carter's Condensed Milk *Clarke *Chocos *Brown's Dark Chocolate *Dandy's Candies *Gilbert's Tasty Dressing *Katz Soap Mathew's Whiskey *Sparkle *T. A. Snodgrass Company *Taylor's Soap *Tompson Semi-Canon Businesses *Columbia Mail *Columbia Post Office *Columbia Transit *Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties Behind the Scenes *Sinclair Cigars is another reference to Scott Sinclair, the previous art director at Irrational Games who worked on BioShock. The same reference was also made with the Sinclair Spirits business in BioShock. References Category:Columbia Businesses Category:BioShock Infinite